Gods and Monsters
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: Set in the summer holidays before Bellatrix's last year in Hogwarts. Rated 'M' for sexual scenes. An exploration of her sexuality and desires. WARNING: Incestuous, sexual, smutty, alcohol and drug abuse.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Something new. Set in the marauder's era, through the summer holidays before her last year in Hogwarts. No proper shipping, a lot of different people, I'm thinking Cygnus, but like I said, not sure yet.  
Rated 'M' for mature themes such as sex, drugs and alcohol, this is an exploration of her sexuality, what she likes, doesn't like, thinks of people, friends, enemies etc. It will be really quite sexual, if you don't like that, please do not read this.  
Nothing dark in this for now, just Bellatrix being her usual teen self!  
Enjoy and review **

She had slept almost all afternoon. Bored out of her mind, it was the summer holidays. As much as Bellatrix hated school, she had to say, not being with her friends and stuck at home with her bitch of a mother and younger sisters did get annoying. The only thing she looked forward to at the end of the day was her father coming back from work, and most days since her holidays had started, she just lay around in his library or the stews of her sun drenched bedroom, reading and smoking.

The young witch was 17, turning 18 soon, and in September going to be going into her final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her mother had arranged to have the Lestrange family over, good, she thought. She needed the company. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been on and off for a few years. They were good friends, nothing changed that. They had good sex, nothing changed that either.

The day was hot, the 17 year old didn't know what to do with herself, so she had spent the days as every other so far, lounging in her father's library. With a cigarette between her lips and leather bound book in her hand, she rest back in the heat of the room, enjoying the warm sunshine coming through the large windows.  
After some time, her eyes were dropping. But she had nothing better to do, so she may as well sleep ... too late. Her mother was knocking ferociously at the door.

"Bellatrix! _Bellatrix!" _she called, "Get dressed!"

Druella had learnt better than to just walk in to her daughter, she didn't know what she might find her doing. Beheading something or sitting between her father's legs, the range of things she would find was enough to turn someone mad.  
It infuriated her, and she hated her daughter for it. But Bellatrix wasn't one to care.

She got up as her mother continued to knock at the door. Druella didn't interfere in Bellatrix's life, it wasn't that they didn't get along, they did at times, but Druella idealised Narcissa, her youngest daughter. Just as Cygnus idealised Bellatrix, their oldest.

"Alright." She answered her mother as she opened the door after crushing the cigarette into her father's ash tray and taking a few gulps from an opened and almost finished bottle of scotch from the night before, also leaving that on the small mahogany table.

"Do your hair, darling, you're looking a little... _Un-lady like."_

She said nothing to her, but walked upstairs to her room. It was already hot in her room. But the floor to ceiling glass doors weren't helping. Looking back onto the grounds of the Black manor, she lit another cigarette and stripped off her clothes, before drenching herself in perfume and pulling out a simple dark emerald green cocktail dress.  
The dress hugged her perfectly. She left her smooth legs bare, not bothering with stockings. It was too hot for that. Her feet bare, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and after inhaling the last of the cigarette, crushed it and put on her favourite bronze lipstick. Her heavily lidded eyes didn't need anything, but she coated her lashes with a small amount of mascara, her appearance was now complete.

This was often something her father growled at, and not in a bad way, unless of course, it was someone else she had dressed for. And in this case, she had.  
Rodolphus was her age; the boy had dark hair and eyes as sharp as ice, but that she could just fall into. He was gorgeous in her opinion, as she was in his. They thought highly of each other though their parents didn't know that. At school they were often together. They worked well in class, mentally; they were the only challenges available in school to one another, so naturally, the two most human desires, sex and violence, resulted in a fantastic physical, mental and emotional connection.

The heat had clearly got to her mother, as she was screaming at the top of her lungs to all the elves for not having the food prepared and running five minutes late. She rolled her eyes but said nothing, and made her way back to her father's library, to relax once more and wait for the Lestrange family to turn up.


End file.
